Typically, the lower parts of vehicle seats are provided with various lines including wire harnesses which are rather complicated in their arrangement. The conventional wire harness apparatus in a vehicle seat is fixed to one end of a vehicle seat with a buckle to operate the seat wire harness while the seat wire harness is fixed to a connector. The connector is connected to the surface beneath a seat slide, thereby being fixed to a feed fixing member of the seat slide located on the other end. Upon operation of the seat belt buckle, the seat belt buckle and the feed fixing member are released from the seat slides through the seat wire harness. Therefore, the seat can be fed in the fore-aft direction as a result. The connector is fixed to the lower part of the seat slide and the feed fixing member, located at the other end, moves along the fore-aft direction. Further, the seat wire harness should secure a sufficient length considering the distance being fed by the feed fixing member.
Therefore, upon operation of the seat belt buckle the fixing member becomes released from the seat slides and fed along with the seat wire harness. The seat wire harness, with a sufficient length, is trapped with neighboring parts, thereby, causing breaking or malfunctioning of the seat wire harness. More specifically, it may raise a more serious problem when it is related to the safety of passengers such as a seat belt wire or an airbag wire.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.